Wanting you
by Stendan4life
Summary: Ste is confused if Brendan likes him, he thinks it will become clear when he confronts him, little did he know whats in store for him. (will update every monday)
1. Discovery

Ste was watching out of the office window waiting for Brendan to return, he hadn't seen him since they shared a kiss three days previous. Ste had wanted to tell him he was sorry, and that he didn't mean to offend him, he wanted to tell him he was just drunk.

Ste wanted to believe this was true but it wasn't, he had been feeling this way for some time now, but now Brendan doesn't like him back; in fact he didn't even like men at all. It made Ste feel empty an alone, a feeling he didn't realize felt so bad.

The tall raven head walked into his office and looked Ste in the eyes "what're you doing here" he questioned the smaller male. Ste looked up into the ravens eyes "I wanted to say i'm sorry, and I know what happened an all but..." the raven cut the younger male off by interwinding their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Ste's senses went numb and tingly, his pants slowly becoming tighter as the raven pulls on his hair. The raven pushed the smaller male against the wall and started to ravish his neck, the younger male moaned and before he could think he grasped the ravens throbbing member in his hand.

The raven pulled back abruptly "Stephen what're you doing" Ste didn't know how to answer, but before he could think of anything to say he felt an agonizing pain through his stomach; as he looked to his stomach he saw the ravens fist digging deep into his stomach. "B-Bre.." before he could complete what he was saying he started to cough as Brendan's fist twisted into his stomach. Before he knew it he had coughed blood onto the ravens leather jacket.

The raven removed his hands and grabbed Ste's shirt "what do you think you're doing, are you really that desperate that you thought trying to molest your boss was the way to go about that Stephen" but before Ste could even open his mouth to say anything Brendan had threw him onto he ground. "I dint mean it like that, you kissed me" he blurted. before Ste had time to think about what he'd just said the raven was standing above him "are you suggesting i'm a fag Stephen" "no I mean yes, um I meant kinda, well I just presumed with the kissin' an all" Brendan lifted his leg and pressed it against the younger's arousal.

Ste's body went numb he had no idea how or what he was feeling; was he scared of the man above him?

Before Ste could think any further Brendan pressed his foot deep into his crotch, Ste whimpered in pain and tried his hardest to move the ravens foot. "there's no use Stephen, you'll never escape" the raven shifted his foot of with a smile the moved to the door and locked it "just you and me now Stephen, what's it gonna be" a smug smirk stretched across the ravens face.

Ste had finally realized what he was feeling; scared, but it's too late.


	2. Nightmare

Ste sat up and tied to speak; only sputtering useless nonsense. Brendan didn't seem to notice all he could think of was what was about to happen.

The raven removed his jacket and hung it over the office chair, when he turned back Ste was fumbling around with the lock trying to unlock it; it was difficult because he shaking ferociously. Brendan walked over to him "It's no use Stephen, tonight you're my bitch" he smirked. Ste's heart began pounding; was this how he was going to lose his virginity that way? was Brendan serious?

Brendan undid his belt and whipped it against the cold floor; almost against Ste's newly pale skin. "Brendan I dint mean anyfin I-I..." he was cut off by the tall raven whipping him hard across his face, the younger winced in pain "it doesn't matter anymore, tonight's the night i wipe that smile right off your face, tonight is the night you shall scream and beg for mercy" he softly chucked to himself. Brendan pulled his tight white wife beater over his head, his muscle slowly flexed at his action; Ste couldn't help feeling slightly aroused by this. The raven dropped his jean and boxers to his feet revealing his rock hard member as it sprang to life from removing his own underwear and stepped out of them and over to Ste.

Brendan tried to remove the other males shirt only the be held back by the younger males hands "please don't do this, what is i left and you'd never hafta see me again, i'll even quit my job" you could hear the ear rattling in his voice "there'e no use Stephen this is happening right now, besides why would I want you to leave? this is going to be a fun night and when you get back you're going to tell everyone you had a little fight and so you spent the night drinking with me to make you feel better" the raven pushed the male beneath him's hands away an ripped his shirt off and removed all of his bottoms off.

Brendan grabbed Ste's arm; forcing him to stand up, he continued onto throwing him face first into the wall; cutting his lips and bruising both eyes. The raven strutted over to him and whipped at the other males back, Ste let out a groan through gritted teeth and the older male continued whipping and laughing as the younger male was screaming through the agonizing pain.

Brendan stopped and moved closer to the brunette. Suddenly the brunette ass cheek was poked by a thick object, reluctantly the brunette glanced over his shoulder and realized that the thick object was Brendan's cock; it had to be at least six inches long, and Ste had never seen girth on a cock as wide as Brendan's before, he gulped and pleaded with the raven not to do this but all the raven did was laugh.

"stop it, it hurts" the brunette pleaded as the tip of Brendan's meaty length entered his ass, the brunette reached behind and pushed the foreign flesh away from his "you're only making this harder for yourself Stephen" the raven slammed his entire cock deep inside the male beneath him, feeling him tear and making him scream as the blood was dripping down the younger males legs, the younger males pain only meant more pleasure for the raven and his member grew even more needy and leaky "look what you made me do you pathetic piece of shit, now look at you, your bleeding"

The brunette went limp as his eyes was filling up; was he pathetic? was this his fault?

Th raven started slamming in and out of the brunettes ass, it was quite easy to maneuver with the amount of blood Ste was leaking. As Brendan was thrusting Ste's cheek was repeatedly hitting of the wall cutting and bruising it. Tears started streaming his eyes as he was pleading with the other male to stop.

Five minutes had passed and Ste had had enough, his body was painful, battered and bruised then he felt it.

Hot liquid passed though the ravens cock and shot onto the brunettes g-spot, the raven groaned and thrusted harder and deeper into the brunette bleeding ass. Once the cum had stopped leaking he abruptly pulled out leaving the brunette to fall to the floor; cutting most of his face in the process.

"now Stephen not a word to anyone, do you understand" the brunette silently nodded. The raven pulled his own clothes back on and walked to the office chair and picked up his leather jacket "get up and get out of my office now" he ordered the brunette. Silently the brunette fumbled around for his underwear and slipped them on without standing up. The raven threw the brunette his jeans and ripped shirt "here just hurry and get out" the raven exclaimed angrily and continued to pull on his leather jacket and walked to the door unlocking it. the brunette used the wall to help him stand up, shifting and almost falling over as he was trying to pull his jeans on. Eventually he pulled them up and fastened them, he then limps to the door which the raven has now opened and is waiting at the entrance, the brunette staggers over to the entrance pulls his jacket on and leaves.

He took an hour to reach his flat, he struggles to unlock the door but before he could unlock it someone opens it for him.

He peers around the door with his red puffy eyes only to find its Amy "Ste what happened? you look awful, who did this to you" Amy questions.


	3. Aftermath

Ste was shocked, how did he now realize Amy had planned to come to visit the kids.

"Ste are you with me?" "yeah... can I come in then, this is my flat" Ste struggled to say through the fact that tears was threatening to fall "Of course Ste" she opens he door fully and moved aside and ushered him in.

"sit down first tell me what happened" Ste limped into his flat and as he tried to turn the corner; slips and falls to his knees. Amy rushes towards him "Ste are you alright? here" Amy lends him her hand only to be pushed away "I'm fine, just slipped" he then uses the wall to stand up "I'm gonna have a bath okay" he started limping to the bathroom "wheres the kids" Amy questions "they'e with John-Paul" he then opens the bathroom door "just make sure to tell me happened after okay" Amy raises her voice slightly.

I wonder what happened, his jeans appeared to soaked in blood, he was limping and covered in cuts and bruises I only thought he was working late, could there of been a fight? Amy couldn't help but wonder, Se was never like this.

Ste had entered the bathroom and locked it behind him, he glanced at himself in the full length mirror standing in the corner. I look disgusting was all he could think of. He moved over to the bath an began running the taps.

He slowly remove his jacket; trying not to look in the mirror he continued to remove his shoes, jeans and underwear. Slowly he stepped into the bath and slowly sat down feeling the luke warm water caress his sore and open hole; the water turning a pinkish colour. He curled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

After fifteen minutes he realized he should be getting out by now so h grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed it into his shaking hand then he heard Amy' voice "Ste are you okay in there" "Yeah I'm fine, almost done now" he lied and his voice was shaky "okay I've got your clothes, thought you could use should I leave hem outside the door" "yeah thanks Amy" he was now rubbing the shampoo into his hair, once he's finished he grabbed the tub from the side of the bath dipped it into the water; filling it up and pouring it over his head removing the shampoo, he then reached for the soap holding it in his hands he lathered some onto his hands then then dropped the soap in the bath and started soaping himself but he still felt dirty so he reached for the scrubbing brush and started scrubbing at himself.

It had been seven minutes since Ste had said he was almost finished and Amy was getting worried until she saw the bathroom door open a crack and she could see it was only Ste's arm as he pulled the fresh clean clothes into the bathroom, but she thought his arm looked really red, was her eyes deceiving her.

Ste had opened the bathroom door wearing the clothes Amy had gave him; a white wife beater, some black tracksuit bottoms with two white stripes down each side and a black baggy hoodie. Still slightly limping he made his way over to the sofa an sat down curling his legs up the arm. He knew what was going to happen now, Amy was going to ask him questions and he realizes she's not going to believe the story Brendan told him to tell her.

Amy came from the kitchen with two cups of tea, she hands Ste one and sits down next to him with the other "now Ste I don't want you to lie to me what happened" Ste had realized her tone; serious and concerned. "I got in a fight" he paused and looked at Amy's unimpressed face "so I spent some time with Bren-" he paused feeling fear course its way throughout his body by the sheer thought of the mans name, Amy was looking suspicious now "with Brendan and ya'know did lad stuff" he faught to keep his composure "what lad stuff" Amy still looked suspicious "Ya'know...I should pick the kids up" he placed his tea down and went to stand up a Amy placed a hand on Ste's leg and he instantly jumped and pulled away "Ste why're you so jumpy" "you just scared me, it's been a long day that's all" he tried to lie, but Amy had knew him long enough to know when he was lying "Why're you lying to me, I thought we could talk to each other, no matter what it is it can't be that bad" she had said it with sorrow in her voice, Ste could tell "honestly it was a fight, but I really should be gettin he kids" Ste had managed to stand up this time not realizing the blood from his torn hole hadn't really stopped and had soaked through to his tracksuit and imprinted on the sofa.

Amy didn't know what to do, she could feel her heart like it was in hr own throat "Ste you're bleeding, like alot should I call an ambulance" she was now standing looking for her phone on the coffee table, Ste had reached his hand back to touch the growing blood patch on the back of his tracksuit "it's fine, no need for and ambulance it's not even that bad" he forced a smile "Ste no one usually bleeds like that why are you bleeding" her voice was slightly shaking now "I told ya I was fighting, and i fell and...cut my arse that's all" he could tell she didn't believe him "Ste look at me" reluctantly he looked at her "do I look stupid to you, 'cause you're sure treating me that way, just swallow you pride and tell me Stephen.

Pride. Stephen. These words echoed in his ears and before he knew it his began filling to the brim with unshed tears. He could hear Amy calling his name but he stood frozen still. He then felt Amy's hands grip his shoulders and slightly shook him; Ste had snapped back into reality realizing his tears had began to fall he quickly wiped them away but Amy had already seen them "Ste sit down" "I need to get the kids" his voice was violently shaking "I called John-Paul and asked if he could look after them all night, so you can think about that tomorrow so just sit down and talk to me" she reasoned. Ste had reluctantly sat down.

"Ste I'm serious right now I can only think of one thing that could of happened, was you raped" her voice was shaking she didn't want it to be true, she had realized all the signs the limping, severe bleeding from his behind, he was scared and jumpy and she knows that Ste never cries in front of he if he can help it. Was she right?

_Author's note: thanks for all the support :DD what did you guys think of this new chapter? did I capture the characters okay? do you think Ste will tell Amy what Brendan did to him? it's all a mystery until next chapter. Please review so I can hear all your opinions on how i should go about this story. until next chapter happy reading. xx_


	4. Finding

Ste had no idea what to say, Brendan had told him not to say anything yet his heart was so empty, alone and afraid he just wanted to tell her all that happened.

Ste curled his legs up and hid his head between his knees, Amy rubbed his shoulder "Ste it's okay, you don't have to tell me everything just a simple yes or no, or you could nod your head" she reasoned. Without think Ste had involuntary nodded his head.

"oh Ste" Amy threw her arms around Ste holing him tight; Ste moved his arms to hug Amy back. Not being able to hold the tears anymore he let them free, sobbing into Amy's shoulder.

A while later Amy was sitting against the arm o the sofa with Ste lying on her lap, slowly he stopped crying, even though they kept on coming he was able to talk again.

"You should report him" "I can't, it's complicated" Ste couldn't imagine going to the police an confessing what Brendan did "Then at least tell me who it was then maybe I can help" all Amy wanted was to know who did this so they could be punished "I can't, you'd tell the police about it and I don't want that" even after what Brendan had done he couldn't imagine his life without him.

"Ste no matter who he is a rapist is a rapist, if you don't report him he could do it to someone else, you don't want that on you shoulders do you" she was now stroking Ste's hair "It wasn't his fault, I provoked him" he realized what he's said when it was too late "you mean you know him" Amy sounded shocked.

Ste hadn't realized what he was going to say before he he said his last comment. What am I gonna say?

"yeah, well sorta" was all he made "you mean he lives in the village, where the kids walk past, he could do this to the kids Ste this is serious" Amy was sounding angry "no he wouldn't do that I provoked him and I ot punished end of story alright" Ste sat up, his hoodie had creeped up his back revealing the red, sore and bleeding flsh.

Amy reached her hand out and touched his back Ste winced "Ste whats this" her eyebrows curling in concern "It's nuffin just rubbed the bottom of my back" Amy could hear he was lying. She pushed his hoodie further up his back revealing over half his back was like it.

Ste pushed her hands off him "get off" he practically shouted, Amy use this as an opportunity to pull his sleeves up, and to her horror they looked the same "Ste what have you done" "It's nuffin alright" Amy could see he was getting angy. She got up and rushed to the bathroom, Ste chased her, he tried to reach the door first but she had the advantage and opened it.

The floor had blood all over it, the bath was tinted red and the scrubbing brush was also tinted red, the bristles was almost flat he knew what he'd done "Ste why have you one this" the concern growing with each and every breath "I was dirty, I needed to get clean" Amy could see the sadness in his eyes "It's okay I'm here, if you need anything or just need someone to listen I'm here okay" she had locked her arms around the male in front of her, he held her back.

Amy looked at him "wasn't you working late, did it happen after you finished work" Ste froze Amy could feel his body grow stiff "It's okay, you don' have to tell me" she smiled "thanks" he smiled back.

There was a knock at there door "who could that be" Amy wondered.

_Author's note: Was able to get another chapter up today thanks for the reviews :D the end of this chapter wasn't how I had originally intended it to be, my computer crapped up lol anyway this chapter is another short one :( couldn't bulk it out for some reason :/ I had originally intended him not o tell her but, the chapter just happened this way, looking foreward to write the next few chapters, gonna get juicy. Enjoy the chapter, look foreward to next monday and remember to review xx_


	5. What Have I Done

After Brendan had closed the door after Ste he couldn't believe himself, what had he done.

He walked back into his office, looking at all the blood and semen smeared against the walls and floor, he remembered he look on Ste's face as he took his dignity an virginity but most off all he remembered how mush he loved the brunette and how much he wished he could take back what he had done, the guilt was almost to much to bear.

The raven swiftly moved across he office and pulled out his chair and sat down. He rested his elbow against the table an positioned his chin against his own hand.

"what have I done" he thought to himself. Not realizing until it's too late was always a huge problem for the raven, he always remembered the time he beat another kid up when he was seven years of age because he tole his milk; he had always been the same, but why did he have to fuck up the most precious thing in the world to him. He hated the fact of how Stephen made him feel even the slightest touch of his skin against his own made him hot and tingly in his most intimate part.

He ruffled his hands through his hair while growling "WHY" he shouted louder then he'd expected "Stephen was the only thing I had good in my life, why must I feel so angry that i'm gay" he grunted not realizing but there was a knock on his office door. his thoughts was trailing to a time when he was six years of age until another knock starytle him straight from the depth of his own thoughts "Bren are you alright" the raven recognized the familiar sounding voice; it was Cheryl.

"what is it" he shouted to her "I heard you shout WHYYY and wondered what was up" she replied "it's nothing just leave me alone" he snapped "whats wrong Bren, can I come in? you sound upset" she tried opening the door but its locked "why's the door locked" she questions "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" he shouted not even believing how himself was getting really angry "okay okay, i'll be in the seller if you need me alright" he heard her heels clicking away as she moved further away from his office.

"Brendan get a grip of yourself" he thought to himself feeling himself welling up to the brim with unshed tears. "What have I one to my Stephen, will he ever forgive me" he thought that to impossible, if he couldn't forgive that man why should Stephen forgive him.

He had to try at least so he got up from his seat straightened his hair up in he mirror and unlocked his office door, slowly he opened the door to hear Cheryl's heels clicking extremely fast towards him "Bren" she flung her arms out and tackled him into a hug "get off" the raven demanded while trying to push her of without hurting her. Reluctently she unhinged her arms from around him "What happened? are you cryin" she asks in concern "No, just let me leave and don't go ino my office" he began walking of "why can't I go into your office" she questions "privacy" he had now opened the door "goodbye Cheryl" "bye Bren" she had had an idea.

She gave it at least ten minutes after Brendan had left, she snook over to his office and opened the door, peeking into it a little; she gasped "oh Bren"

Amy removed her arms from around Ste "i'll get it" she told him and she headed for the door and Ste had headed for the sofa, he sat down and curled his legs up and hugged his knees.

Amy opened the door; standing on the other side was Brendan face full of guilt and shame "can I see Stephen?" he asked "He's not really in the mood to talk to anybody right now, can I take a message" she questions "no this is important, like right now important" Amy could sense something was wrong "hold on" she almost shut the door and looked over towards Ste "Ste it's Brendan, he said he's got something important to tell you, should I tell him to come in or come back another time" she noticed Ste had frozen still his body began trembling "Ste are you okay" but before Ste had time to answer Brendan had pushing his way through the door an rushed towards Ste.

Ste jumped right out of his seat and darted towards the kitchen Amy instantly knew what was happening "Brendan get out of hear" it was to late Brendan had caught up to Ste and was holding onto his shoulders "Stephen i'm sorry it just got out of control I was angry" but Ste was frozen still tears streaming down his face, remembering every feeling, every motion and how scared he was his head became ;lightheaded and dizzy; he was losing conciousness. Amy could see he was terrified and was losing conciousness she rushed towards him "Brendan let him go, can't you see he's scared" he could hear the panic in her voice, he then looked at his Stephen and then he pulled him into a tight embrace.

Ste jolted back to his concious thoughts, realizing he was in the ravens embrace comforted him until he remembers what he's done to him he screamed. The raven was shocked as was Amy he the raven whispered "Stephen i'm sorry it got out of hand, I lost myself to my own anger, I...I...love you" he blushed slightly hoping Amy wouldn't of heard him or could see him blushing.

Ste had no idea how to respond to this, of course he loved him but did the raven mean it? did he really love him even though he raped him?

Ste wrapped his arms tightly around the older ravens waist trying to push past those horrible thoughts that kept creeping into his head he whispered softly "I love you too".

_Authors note: new chapter up, this wasn't how i had originally planned it but this was how my inspiration took me, thank you for all your reviews and patients, hope this isn't a dissapointment. Really busy with schoolwork and stuff so can only give you this chapter today, but probably will give you another chapter somewhere in the week. Until then thanks for the support and remember to review it gives me more motivation. :DD_


	6. Hospital

Amy didn't know what she was seeing, was she wrong to think it was Brendan that raped him? did Ste just say he loved him.

The raven reached his hands up and held around Stephen's face "I'm so sorry, I won't hurt you again I promise" and with that he locked his lips with the brunettes, Ste jumped at this action but enjoyed the kiss, he moved his one hand onto the ravens chest. Amy didn't know what she was seeing, wasn't Ste scared of Brendan a minute ago? but as long as Ste was happy she didn't mind.

The raven finished the kiss the kissed the brunettes forehead "Stephen i'm sorry, will you have dinner with me on Saturday" he whispered, the brunette had no idea the raven would ask such a thing "what type of dinner" he silently questioned "I'll cook, at my place, or here if you'd prefer" he whispered while stroking the brunettes hair "is my place okay" wanted to give Brendan a second chance, no matter how horrible he had been to him the fact still remained that he was deeply in love with him and couldn't imagine his future without him, he was going to have o give him at least one dinner "whatever you want Stephen" he pecked the brunettes cheek.

Amy watched over making sure he didn't try anything with Ste but everything seemed to be okay, the raven and brunette broke apart from each other "I should get back to the club, see you later" the raven rubbed the brunettes shoulder and walked out the flat.

"what was that about" Amy questioned "what was he sorry for? and I didn't know you two was together" Ste forgot Amy was there, would Brendan mind him telling her? his mouth opened to speak but nothing came out, he felt lightheaded his knees began to shake "Ste, Ste are you alright" panic shaking through her voice. It sounded like drums, the brunettes head was pounding, and finally his body gave up he had now fell to the ground and lost conciousness.

"Ste! Ste!" Amy came rushing to Ste she cradled him in her arms "Ste wake up" she was now panicking she fumbled around his neck trying to find his pulse and to relief she found one. Ste was getting colder his skin growing paler with each and every second, she carefully lay Ste on the ground and ran to the coffee table in the living, she grabbed her phone and called for an ambulance "I need an ambulance, someones just collapsed" her voice was violently shaking "28a Fern Street" she then put the phone down she rushed back over to Ste and cradled him in her arms again "don't worry the ambulance is gonna be here soon" she was shocked that she didn't know this before, Ste's tracksuits bottoms was drenched in blood an the floor had a small puddle of blood.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and knocked on the door Amy put Ste on the floor and answered the door "quick I think he's low on blood" she let the paramedics come in,thy lifted Ste up onto a stretcher and took him to the ambulance, Amy followed behind, shutting the door behind her once everyone was out.

Ste was now at the hospital he doctors had to take him to get him a blood transplant, all Amy could do was wait until they said she could see him. Her phone began ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket and it read John-Paul, she accepted the call "hello" he voice sounding tired as it was almost 1 am in the morning "I saw an ambulance outside, is everything alright" his voice sound alarmed. Amy knew Ste wouldn't want him told that he was raped so what she said was "it's alright, Ste had a bust up at the club and lost a bit too much blood, I should be able to see him soon" "are you sure everything's alright? and don't worry i'll look after Leah and Lucas for as long as you need" concern wavering in his voice "yeah i'm sure" she broke of half way to yawn "and thank you" a doctor came over towards her "sorry John-Paul I gotta go, I think I can see him now" "alright then, bye" "bye" she hung up the phone and placed it into her pocket "you can see him now"

Now rushing towards his room she opened the door and was horrified to see him like this, he had tubes coming out of him, he looked ill and was still unconcious "he should wake up soon don' worry" then the doctor disappeared and shut the door behind him. "Oh Ste" she rushed to his side and sat on he sat next to his bed, she moved he hand across and gripped a hold of his and rubbed it slowly and gently.

At least half of an hour had passed and Ste still hadn't woke up "is he alright" she thought to herself and at that very moment his yes began flickering "Ste!" Amy exclaimed unable to hide he happiness. Without warning Ste began screaming Amy pulled arm around him and tried to calm him down, Ste was still very jumpy and had pushed her away. A doctor emerged through the door "what happened?" "he woke up and started screaming" Amy shouted trying to be heard over the brunettes scream. All of a sudden he stopped screaming and started to cry, Amy pulled her arm back around him and used her spare arm to wipe away the tears "aftershock, was you aware of what had happened to him" the doctor questioned "you mean the sexual assault" Amy shuddered at the fact that this had happened to her best friend "yes I do meant the assault, he police will be here tomorrow so until then, make him get some rest" the doctor vanished again.

"A..Amy what h..happened" he stuttered "You lost a lot of blood, you'll be okay I promise. Would you like me to call Brendan?" she felt Ste go stiff "Wh..why would y..you call Br...Brendan" fear echoing in his raw voice "I thought you two was an item" she was thinking whether Ste was oblivious to what had happened before he collapsed "why would y..you think that" "because you was kissing and had arranged a at before you collapsed" Amy noticed the shock on the brunettes face "did I really do that" the brunette thought to himself.

"what time is it" the brunette was obviously tying to change the subject "one am" Amy replied "you sh..should be going, I bet visiting hours are up" Amy could see he was trying to gt rid of her "I can stay if you like, I can ask he doctors" she was hoping he wanted her to stay "it's alright, you go home and get some est, i'll be alright here" she could hear he was lying bu figured nothing could happen to him here, he was safe without her by his side and she could tell he wanted to be alone right now "alright the, i'll be back to see you in the morning, and if you need me anytime, just call alright" she gave him one last squeeze "goodnight Ste" she had now moved to the door "night Amy" they smiled at each other then Amy left.

The brunette tried to process everything that had happened to him today and broke out into tears, he wept until he felt sick, that was when he knew he had to stop, he lay there trying to block his mind of what had happened until he slowly fell into a light sleep.

_Authors note: I know I said it was only gonna be one chapter today but I couldn't help it my feels made me write another chapter lol thanks for all the support, hope this chapter is okay, there has been a lot of mixed views on how this story is going, but trust me it will all make sense eventually :DD remember to review because I like hearing what my viewers have to say :3 thank you and goodbye. 3_


	7. Regarding reviews

This is not chapter 7 sorry about that, this is regarding a few reviews i've had.

With the review of joeleen28 it has never been stated that Ste forgives Brendan, I just feel that Ste has been through a lot and has struggled with forgiveness himself so because he obviously loves Brendan he would like to try an give him another chance. To Ste he can see that Brendan regrets what he has done and he remembers that the fact he still can't fully forgive himself with what happened to him and Amy makes him feel sort of sorry for Brendan, so i'm not saying you should just forgive someone if they have raped you, I just felt that's how Ste would react at this specific situation, he hasn't even really forgiven him, he is just trying to forgive him so he can heal I guess.

For gieneva thank you for you support and I hope I wont disapoint in the Saturday meeting :D

Samia as the first to review but hasn't in awhile but thank you, you gave me reason to keep going :D

jlo3456 thank you for enjoying my story and looking forward to my updates :D

and the others are just guests so can't really say the difference bu thank you anyways :D

and thank you to all the other people who have kept with me this far on my first story journey, there's not enough thanks in the world for how happy you guys have made me :DD

and about my next chapter almost finished it but my friends decided to go camping for the weekend and I said i'd go, so will be up Monday I promise :) just need to finish, reread and perfect then it's all yours to read :D

Thank you for all your support, goodbye until Monday :DD


	8. Going home

It was the next day and at around noon the nurse had told Ste that she will check on him and if he's all okay she will let him leave, she had told him that there was nothing she could do about the sexual assault because he had already had a shower and changed clothes, which made Ste happy because he had remember he had dinner with Brendan in two days and even after what has happened he still wants to try and give him a second chance.

The door slowly opened and Ste had thought it to be the nurse to come an check him over early, but he was wrong it was Brendan that peered in "can I come in Stephen" he wondered "sure" hesitation wavering in the brunettes voice and Brendan let himself in a walked over to the brunette making him jump slightly "sorry" the raven said sorrowfully "I just had to see that you was okay, I bumped into Amy in the village and she told me you was in hospital" he sighed "I was a little worried" he looked slightly bashful "thanks" said the brunette softly "the nurse might let me out at noon" he sounded quit happy about this "that's good" he smiled "can I sit down" the raven asked "sure, go ahead" and the brunette shuffled up slightly as to leave enough room for the raven to take a seat, the raven sat down next to him.

Half of and hour had passed and the raven and brunette was talking away, the brunette jumping and backing away if the raven touched him suddenly making the ravens guilt grow deeper into his very soul. The door was beginning to open again the brunette jumped so much he hit his head of the headboard "you okay" the raven asked "yeah" the brunette quickly added before Amy appeared in the doorway holding him some spare clothes "Hey Ste...and Brendan" Amy looked puzzled "is everything alright" she questioned "yeah, Brendan just came to see me after what you said to him, the nurse will be here soon to check me over then I can leave" the brunette grinned.

Five minute had passed and all three of then was chatting away until the nurse came in "I would like you two to leave if you didn't mind" the nurse asked although it sounded more of a demand then a request, whether it was he slightly deep and husky voice neither of them wanted to make her angry so they left and sat in the waiting room together "so... how long has it been with you and Ste" Amy asked breaking the silence "yesterday" the raven replied "I didn't know you was...you know gay" he said sounding like she was dumb for not realizing, the handlebar moustache was a big giveaway and the amount of time he spent on his hair she thought "no one knows, not even Cheryl so keep it quiet okay" he snapped slightly "okay" her voice sounding slightly alarmed.

A small while had passed and Ste had emerged from his room fully dressed in the clothes Amy brought for him; skinny light denim jeans, a black pattened t-shirt a grey hoodie and black trainers "nurse let me go" the brunette said while walking as fast as he could over to Amy and Brendan, his limp was sill there but it was now easier to walk now "that's good" Brendan and Amy said in almost unison "alright lets go home" the brunette said chirpily. Amy had known Ste for too long, she knew he was covering how he really felt but didn't feel like mentioning it because she feels it might make him feel better, she had then smiled and said "okay i'll call a taxi"

They had took the taxi back into the village and had all got out "i'll pay" the raven said and handed the taxi driver the money "I need to get back to the club, call me if you need anything" the raven began to walk away, both Amy and Ste said goodbye and he left for the club. "lets go home" the brunette said ""alright" and with that they embarked home.

They had walked back home and Amy opened the door and let them both in, Ste had walked over to the sofa and sat down, he curled his legs up and tucked his chin on his knees and grabbed the remote "do you want a cuppa" asked Amy "yeah, two sugars please" the brunette replied as he turned the tv on and began browsing through channels. A few moments later Amy cam over to Ste with two cups of teas in her hands and she handed one over to the brunette "here you go" "cheers" he took the cup of her and took a sip, Amy sat down "anything good on" she asked "reruns of only fools and horses" the brunette replied "that's alright then" she replied and they watched tv together.

_Authors note: I am terribly sorry about last weeks update, we had bad weather so I had no internet and couldn't upload and today when I went to upload this chapter it had all delete so I had to rewrite it, sorry it's short, it was longer but couldn't think of what else I had put in it, anyway thanks for being patient and sorry if I've dissapointed you guys I really am and remember to review. And to _gieneva thanks for sticking up for me, its really appriciated :DD and jlo3456 ;)


End file.
